


Blow You a Kiss

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Tooth Rotting Fluff, they both get really homesick for eachother, ugh its just really cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: The reader travels a lot for work and gets really homesick





	Blow You a Kiss

You and Diego were at a movie when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID to see if it might be important or not and you managed to catch a glimpse of his lock screen when he denied the call before slipping it back into his pocket. You were 99% sure it was a picture you had sent him a couple days ago that you had your best friend take of you blowing a kiss to the camera. It was actually a cute picture and you were glad it wasn’t a different one of you looking all gross and stuff.  
You leaned over to him, “Am I your lock screen?”  
You could feel his cheeks heat up, “You- you weren’t supposed to see that.”  
“But it’s so cute! It’s a great picture of me!” you said.  
“If you do say so yourself.”  
You giggled, “Well I’m just glad it’s a cute one and not one of me drooling in my sleep.”  
He chuckled at that.  
It wasn’t like it was a big deal or anything. I mean, the two of you were married for crying out loud. But you traveled for work a lot so it wasn’t very often you got to spend time with eachother. 

About a week later, you were out of town again, feeling very homesick. You texted Diego telling him how much you missed him and wished he could be there with you, or you back at home.  
In response, he had taken a video of him in the kitchen with your dog.  
“Hey, baby, look who’s happy to see you!” he had said, showing your dog’s little tail whipping back and forth in excitement. He then turned the camera back to himself, “I know it’s hard, baby, but we’ll get through it, I promise. I love you so much. Stay safe.” He pressed a kiss to three fingers and held it out to you before winking with a smile and then the video ended.  
You returned the three fingered kiss and held back the tears, wondering why you were so emotional about being so far from home. Sure it was hard, but you could handle it. You shook your head and watched the video again, screenshotting it when Diego winked at the camera with that goofy smirk of his. You set it as your lock screen and then made a video in return.  
“Thank you, papi. I don’t know why I’m so homesick this time around, but I am. I’m going to be home as soon as I can and then I’ll keep looking for jobs that don’t have me travel as much. I love you.” You pressed a kiss to your fingers and then turned them towards the camera. It was a thing between the two of you.

When you got home three days later, you ran into your husband’s and the two of you held eachother tight.  
“I missed you so much, baby,” he said.  
“I missed you too,” you answered.  
You got a call and you pulled out your phone to check it before declining it. You weren’t answering any calls until tomorrow.  
Diego grabbed your phone before you could put it in your pocket again and looked at your lock screen, “Cute.”  
You giggled, “I missed you.”  
He kissed your temple, “I know, baby. I missed you too.”


End file.
